


Christmas Cliché

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Matchmaking, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are called clichés because they work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This was writtena dn takes place during Christmas 2008. What can I say, I love me some clichés

She wasn’t sure whose idea it was but when Ashley called her to invite her she was too preoccupied with stealthily asking who is going to come and figuring out what to wear to pay attention to more then her explaining about how this was going to be the last chance to hang out together before the shooting starts and a chance to celebrate together.

 

She could hardly sleep the night before the party and she would have been embarrassed by her own giddiness if she took time to really examine it. But she was otherwise preoccupied. She spent several hours in front of her closet contemplating what to wear. She took too much time trying different hairstyles to decide on wearing it down in the end. And she had to ask her mum to help her with the little make-up she was wearing because her hand was shaking so much she almost poke her eye out trying to apply mascara.

 

Her giddiness turned to nervous flocks of butterflies residing in her stomach the moment she entered the party. Because she knew there really was only one reason she decided to come. And Ashley knew it too. Hell, everyone probably knew it but she couldn’t care less. She had different things on her mind.

 

It wasn’t a crowded affair but it was still over thirty people present. So far she only talked to Peter and his wife and to Cam. Because the moment she entered and Ashley spotted her she navigated her through the room to one of the doorways and told her to _stay_. Like she were a dog. She wanted to protest but before she had time to inhale the girl was gone.

 

That was forty five minutes ago. Ten minutes ago Kellan passed by whispering that _he_ arrived. But she still hasn’t seen him. Which was odd. Not that they normally spent parties attached at the hip but he always at least came by to greet her. She wondered what was taking him so long. She almost abandoned the spot obviously reserved for her but she saw Ashley shooting her an angry glance from across the room as she made the first step and she reconsidered.

 

And then she finally spotted him. Looking as gorgeous as ever with the new short do. She couldn’t help it and starred with big grin she didn’t manage to suppress on her lips.

 

He was stopped by Jackson who pointed her way telling him something. He looked in her direction but did not meet her eyes. Next moment both men were headed her way and her heart rate increased exponentially with every step they took.

 

They were half way through the room when Ashley appeared out of tin air and somehow managed to make her half drank Coke disappear. The why revealed itself only moments later when they reached them and he offered her a bottle of her favorite soda. She smiled at him in gratitude because her mouth was suddenly dry and took a sip while he yet had to meet her eyes.

 

“Wifey.” Jackson exclaimed and Ashley smiled at him and went to stand by his side. His arm immediately wound around her waist and she leaned into him with an ease that made her inside constrict painfully. They exchanged a somewhat conspirative glance and then Jackson broke the awkward silence again.

 

“Have you noticed there is mistletoe above your heads?”

 

Her head shot up to confirm the words and he did the same. She then glanced his way to gauge his reaction but he still refused to meet her eyes suddenly finding the bottle in his hands fascinating.

 

“Oh, come on, it’s a tradition.” She shot a glare Ashley’s way but the girl just smiled and then nudged Jackson which was evidently their cue to leave.

 

This she only saw in her periphery vision as her attention was back on the man in front of her who sighed in something painfully close to exasperation and then leaned down to her.

 

Her lips tingled in anticipation but as his face came closer to her own it became apparent that those were not his intended target. It wasn’t a conscious decision but more of an impulse to turn her head a little to left as his head moved to right causing their lips to meet.

 

He jerked back at the contact but she wouldn’t have any of it. Her free hand went to his face to bring his lips back to where they belonged – at least in her opinion, and there was no uncertainty in her intent.

 

His free hand landed on her hip as if to steady him and she wound her other hand around his neck to bring him closer. She opened her mouth urging him to follow her lead while her thumb caressed his cheek. He gave in in two heart beats and she was suddenly hearing angel’s choirs.

 

She pushed herself closer to his body while her mind was packing to take a permanent leave when suddenly there was cold air where his lips and body were only moments before. Where they still should have been.

 

She opened her eyes slowly coming out of the daze their kiss sent her into and his eyes finally locked with hers. What she saw there knocked out the little air she still had in her lungs. There was a myriad of emotions in those beautiful eyes but the most pronounced were confusion and pain.

 

She drew in a shaky breath and was racking her brain for something to say but he just shook his head turned on his heal and left.

 

She starred after him for about four seconds before she regained the control over her body and went right after him because she wasn’t quite finished with him yet. Not by far.

 

She thrust the bottle she was still holding into someone’s hand and stormed out searching for his lanky frame. She spotted him in a nearby parking lot and she sped up catching on him by his car.

 

“Where do you think you are going?” she sounded a little harsher then she intended to but she didn’t care.

 

He stopped mid-movement his shoulders hunching a little more another sigh escaping his lips.

 

“What do you want, Kristen?”

 

“For starters I would appreciate it if you looked at me.”

 

He slowly turned around and she was once again met by the storm raging behind his eyes.

 

“Anything else?” his tone was bitter and slightly mocking but she ignored it just like the pain that shot through her heart at hearing it.

 

“I wanted a Merry Christmas kiss.” She whispered.

 

“Well, you got that too.” Now he sounded just bitter.

 

“No, I didn’t.” she said as she took a step closer making him take a step backwards his back pressing into the side of his car. “I wanted you to kiss me back not run away.”

 

“You can’t get everything you want.” She only barely suppressed the urge to kick him in the shins. “And I kissed you back. What more can you want from me?”

 

“I want a proper kiss under the mistletoe.” She said as she poked him in the chest emphasizing her point. “I want you to kiss me at midnight on New Years Eve.” Another poke.  “I want you to kiss me on Valentines Day. I want you to kiss me on my birthday. I want to kiss you senseless on yours. I want to kiss you under the fireworks on the Fourthof July. I want to kiss you on every holiday existing and on the days no one is celebrating anything at all I want to kiss you twice. That’s what I want.”

 

She only noticed her tears as he reached out to wipe them from her cheeks. She unconsciously leaned into the touch and closed her eyes as he didn’t retrieve his hand. Her memories haven’t made his touch justice. They didn’t even come close.

 

But her musings were suddenly interrupted as hot breath, his breath, hit her lips and moments later their lips locked. Her arms went around his neck on their own accord and she tried to burry her fingers into his locks momentarily forgetting they were no more. But she didn’t mind. They will grow back alright. And now she could finally see his face in all its intact glory.

 

To be honest right now all she saw were fireworks exploding behind her closed lids but that wasn’t the point.

 

“Only twice on a regular day?” he asked as they broke their kiss for some much needed oxygen.

 

“I would kiss you all day everyday if you let me.” She whispered back.

 

She felt him smile against her lips.

 

“Deal.”

 

And he sealed it with a kiss. Or a lot of kisses. She lost the count at seventy third.


End file.
